


That Special Touch - The Bed & Breakfast

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [12]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Multi, Romance, Sex, Threesome, ffm, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Holly get out of New York for a few days and spend a little time at New England Bed and Breakfast.  Alone in the house off season, the get to know the Inn keeper quite well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Even after all of this time together I never got tired of Norman touch. His strong hands running over my skin, from my hips up my sides tickling as he stood behind me then found my breast, he lifted them, filling his hand with my generous flesh. He tested the weight of them, gave them a squeeze them whispered in my ear, “Bet a mouth would feel amazing here wouldn’t it?” I nodded, I loved the feel of a mouth on my breasts, sucking and licking. I wanted it badly. He pressed his naked body against mine pushing his dick into the small of my back and rubbing a little. I loved when he was hard against me, it showed how much he really wanted me and that made me happy. His breath tickled against my neck, “You want your nipples sucked hard baby?” He knew I loved that. Moaning in reply hoping all the manhandling that was going on would soon be joined by sucking and biting. 

Norman wrapped one arm above my breasts, one below, and pulled tight. “Anything you want Holly, anything at all.” I tipped my head back into his shoulder enjoying the hold he had around me. When I felt the warm wet mouth on my breast I sighed. So much tongue, tentative at first then sucking with a mission to make me feel good, I sank deeper into Norman’s hold. He pressed his lips to my neck and I moaned out in pleasure. “So fuckin’ beautiful.” His voice was choked a bit, almost lost to the moaning. “Watch baby, look down.” I opened my eyes and smiled, the sun was pouring in through our New York City apartment filling the room. I looked down and exhaled as the mouth on my breast sucked harder. Norman had slipped an arm from my chest to the blond hair that was blocking my view, and I weaved my hand through it to meet his. 

The suckling deepened and Norman pushed his cock lower to the crack of my ass, pushing to find friction. I rocked against him, never letting my breast leave the happy warm mouth that was attached to it. Norman licked at my neck as I rocked against him, all of the feelings and sensations had me in daze. I wanted more, I moaned out like some wanton whore who couldn’t get enough.

“Holly…” I felt Norman wrap himself around me, “Ssshhh, is’okay baby. Shhh. It’s just a dream.” Norman was sleepy and kissing my hair, holding me close. I was shaken out of my dream, my eyes shifting around the room. It took a moment for me to figure out exactly where I was and by time I did he was holding me and petting through my hair. “You okay Holly?” 

I was panting a bit. But I nodded a yes. The dream had consumed me, he must have thought it was a nightmare. I apologized for waking him, had only just gotten to bed and fallen asleep. He had gotten in late from a meet and greet event and had crawled into bed still in his jeans he was so tired. “Get some rest Norman, sorry I woke you.” 

He kissed my hair and squeezed me tight, “mine.” He mumbled as he dozed back off. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I could smell cigarettes and coffee was I came down stairs. Norman always slept less than me, I swear, he was functional on three hours a night. I don’t know how he did it. He was sitting at dining table with scripts in a pile next to him. His agent wanted him to go through them and start to narrow down a few projects he might be interested in. “Morning Norm.” I walked through the house in his white long sleeved shirt and not much else. I hadn’t worn it in ages but I saw it hanging in the open closet this morning and I wanted to be wrapped in him.

“Don’t you look cute?” He was rubbing two fingers on his chin as he flipped pages. His wispy hair was everywhere and he looked tired. Sexy, but tired. I walked over and kissed him as he slid a hand up my thigh and over my butt. 

“Anything good yet?” He usually had one big pile to start, then separated them into “Hell No”, “What the Fuck?” and “This could be decent.” I only saw two of the three piles going so far. I went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea and some toast. “Hungry?”

Norman got up and joined me in the kitchen, he turned on his espresso maker and filled it again for round two, or maybe three. I wasn’t sure how long he had been awake. “I had cereal.” He pulled the toaster out of the cabinet for me and plugged it in as I got the wheat bread out of the bread box. He didn’t even ask, he knew what I would have, he stopped at the fridge and took out the container of lemons I kept there for my tea. “Still flipping through things, I’m sure there will be something good in the pile.” I put the bread in the toaster and then he wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me into him and he leaned on the counter. 

He nuzzled his mouth against my neck. “Let’s go away for a few days.” 

“Really?” Not that I should be surprised, he always wanted to do things like this. But I didn’t think he had time in his schedule for something like that. “You have a few days?” I melted my body into him.

“I can make a few days.” He was still between filming seasons on his show, they wouldn’t start up again for a few more weeks. He had conventions scheduled for the next few weekends. We had synced our calendars on our phones, his was much busier than mine. I was pretty sure he didn’t have days of free time he could string together. “Let’s go mid-week. My son is with his mom for a few days out of the country. I can cancel and move stuff. Just be back in time to fly out for con next weekend.” He had been thinking about this, plotting it all out. “If you can take the time from school.”

My practical hours were mine to set. I could always just call and let them know I wasn’t coming in. They would push all my appointments to other students who were desperate for the hours. Though I had regulars most of them were not due till the week after next. “I can get the time. If you’re sure.” I didn’t want him to go messing with his schedule if it might piss people off. He took his job very seriously. 

The toaster popped and he let go of me. I crossed and got peanut butter out of the cabinet. “Lem’me make some calls. Let’s get out of the city for a while.” I think he was missing the solitude of Georgia as much as I was. “Where you wanna go?” 

I hadn’t thought about it in a while, where I wanted to go. I had gotten used to going where ever Norman’s work would take us. I shrugged at I brought my breakfast to the table. “Close or far?” 

He fused at the espresso machine and poured himself another cup, then lit a cigarette and joined me. “How bout some little New Englandy B and B kinda thing.” It was between snow season and beach season. We’d probably be able to find something available on short notice. But I didn’t really think it would be his thing, quaint and cozy as opposed to bustling or tropical but I had never been and I was excited by the idea. He picked a script back up and sat with his coffee. We were quiet for a while as I thumbed through one that was obviously in the ‘What the Fuck’ pile. Someone had actually sent him a romantic comedy. This had some awkward British guy for the lead written all over it.

I finished breakfast and had to get ready for my first appointment of the day. I traced my finger along the back of his hand.

“Hey, your nightmare, anything you wanna tell me about?” He put the script in the ‘Hell No’ pile and looked over at me.

My breath hitched, I hadn’t thought of the dream since he had woken me from it. Warm bodies flashed in my mind. I knew it was Norman behind me, but I couldn’t figure out who had been at my breast. “Um… no. Well, I don’t remember it.” Whatever it had been, I wasn’t ready to talk about it. 

He held my hand. “Better that way. Especially if it was zombies.” He smiled, god I could get lost in that smile for a million years. “Do you mind picking a place? Anywhere you want Holly. I’ll make some calls and get Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off.” I nodded and squeezed his hand. I loved the idea of us getting away for a while. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He pulled the jeep into the driveway of the Bed and Breakfast. Only a two hour drive from the city, spitting distance from the ocean. Our room would have a view of the water and the beach. He grabbed his back pack and my rolling suitcase. I had given up on trying to pack the way he did. The Victorian home was huge, it looked like it went on forever. We walked up the path to the covered porch, the front door was unlocked and we let ourselves in. The house was filled with antique touches and lots of old fashioned wall paper. I had browsed the B and B websites for a while till I found a place with a water view and balcony rooms. 

The Inn keeper came out of the kitchen, her apron tied around her waist and she was wiping her hands on a towel as she greeted us. “Hi, welcome, I’m glad you found us.” The Ocean Rose wasn’t hard to find, there was only one road that ran along the ocean. Norman introduced us and shook her hand as I took in the ambiance of the place. I had never stayed at bed and breakfast before and neither had Norman. “I’m Jessie. I own the place. You folks are the only ones here for the next two nights, still off-season so it’s quiet during the week.” Norman handed her his credit card to get the business out of the way. 

Jessie was a sweet woman, younger than I expected from our phone conversation. She had told me that the house had been a B&B for thirty years, but now I realize she must not have been the first owner. She walked over to the little desk that sat in the corner, she slid the card through the machine then looked at it. She read it once, flipped it over, read it again then looked at Norman. “Oh shit, no way.” She knew who he was, it took her a minute to figure it out but then it clicked. 

Norman turned on the shy charm he got when someone suddenly recognized him as opposed to someone who stalked him down. “Hi, I’m Norman, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Oh god, you look so different in person.” Jessie tried to pull his receipt off the machine but her hand slipped and she had to pull again. I wasn’t sure how different he looked. He had no sunglasses or a hat today, just his long dark hair with a plaid button up shirt, jeans and signature boots. I actually thought he looked overly redneck today. “I’m sorry. We don’t get many movie stars here, you might be my official first.” Norman made small talk with her making her feel at ease, he was the master of it. “So I’ve seen a few of your movies since ‘Saint’s’, what else are you working on?” I blinked twice.

Norman broke out into a laugh that made Jessie blush. “Really? You haven’t seen my tv show?” She shook her head. I was shocked that he didn't pull her in for a hug. “That is so cool.” He loved it when people had no idea who he was and simply loved him for his show. He told her what program he was on.

“Oh gross. I can’t watch that one. Too much gore and gross for me. Sorry.” Jessie had a cute smile as she apologized. She finally shook off the brush with fame and offered to show us around the inn. “So like I said, it’s just you folks staying here. I live a few houses down so after I leave you will have the whole place to yourself.” She showed us how to come in through the night entrance, where the coffee and tea warmers were. “There are fresh cookies here all day, I baked them this morning. If you want to grab your bags we can go up to your room.” This place was unpretentious, no porters to help with luggage or valet service. Just a nice house and a gracious hostess. “You guys have the front room, that’s the one you requested Holly, right?”

I smiled, “Yes, the one with the corner balcony.” I wanted to be able to go out and see the ocean all times of day. 

She led us up the stairs and down the hall to our mini suite. It was tiny compared to the hotel rooms we were used to, but it had its own door that locked out the rest of the inn. An en-suite bathroom, queen sized bed and a door leading out to a balcony. She had the room ready for us, all the windows were open and the sea air was breezing in. It was chilly but far from cold. 

“I will be here for a few more hours, if I can do anything or you need anything please just let me know.” She showed us the Inn book that gave us dinning recommendations which we would need for sure then handed us the room key. 

Jessie closed us into our mini suite and Norman wrapped himself around me. “This was almost too easy.” I looked at him questioningly. “Getting a few days off, getting away. No one here but us.” He was thrilled that it all worked out. “All I have to do while we’re here is read a few more scripts, one phone interview and make love to you.” He kissed my hair as he walked me out to the balcony. 

“This is so great baby, thanks for suggesting it.” I was happy to be out of the city and not checking into another hotel. This was a great change of pace for us. We sat in the chairs on the balcony, put our feet on the railing and just sat holding hands as we listened to the waves in the distance. There was a road between us and the water and it was just perfect. We sat for hours and Norman had gone in to grab sweatshirts and his cigarettes at one point. 

I had gone down to the kitchenette and poured us a tea and a coffee. Jessie was just finishing up for the afternoon. “I hate to bother, but is there any chance you have lemon?” Jessie was hanging up her apron when I intruded into the kitchen. 

“Of course, no problem. I will leave it out for you.” She pulled a lemon out cut it up quickly handing a wedge to me and putting the rest in a bowl. She put them in the refrigerator and showed me where she had set it. “You two must think I am silly.” She folded up a towel and added it to a small stack in the corner. “I am not usually star struck. We do see a handful of them around town. Some locals and their company. I’ve just never had one stay here though.”

I stirred my tea, “Not at all. He loves it when people recognize him. Especially when it has nothing to do with the show.”

“Oh god, I hate to ask.” She leaned against the counter as I leaned on the door frame. “Should I know who you are? I don’t watch much TV.” 

I laughed. “Um, no. I’m nobody. I’m not famous at all.” I didn’t get asked often, paparazzi knew I was just and extra to be cut out of photos, hard core female fans either loved or hated me, but knew who I was to Norman. Mostly, I was just someone lucky enough to have caught his eye. I was just in the background and I loved that. 

Jessie had a smile that lit up the room. “I didn’t mean to pry.” She wiped her hands on her jeans one more time, “Is there anything else I can get you before I go?” I shook my head. “My phone number is here, and also in your room. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call.” She pushed off the counter and started toward me, she was cute in her own way. Blond and petite, an athletic body. I wasn’t sure why my eyes were lingering longer than they should have been. 

“We’ll be fine. I’m looking forward to the quiet. This is a nice change from New York.” I was hoping the sea air would help me get a little more sleep than I had the past three nights. My dreams were vivid lately, and my sex dreams were out of control. I watched as Jessie headed out the side door and she told me she would be back to make us breakfast in the morning. I watched her load a basket full of sheets and the back, I stared at cute butt as she climbed into her car and I shut the door, locking us in and the rest of the world out.

Norman was leaning on the railing when I came back up with two mugs of caffeine. He was reading, trying to get the scripts out of the way as quick as he could. “Put this one in the ‘Hell No’ pile.” He turned to me. I put the mugs down on the table and cozied into his embrace. “We have the house to ourselves?” He had seen Jessie pull out of the drive and go three houses down. She could have easily walked but she had bed linens in the car she was juggling between the houses. I nodded and kissed him. We stood on the balcony making out as traffic strolled by and seagulls cried out. “Take you inside Holly, make love to you all afternoon?” I loved that idea and pulled him into the room, closing the balcony door.

He stripped off his t-shirt and started at his belt buckle while I detoured to the bathroom. When I came back out he way laying back on the bed, still in his black jeans but they were unbuttoned now. I wanted to crawl up on the bed and start licking at his hips till I made it all the way to his pronounced collar bones, but he was holding something that stopped me in my tracks. I hadn’t seen it in a long while. I thought it was with his things in Georgia. And I sure as hell didn’t know how he had gotten it into his back pack without me noticing. 

“You in the mood?” He grinned as he held the handle of the whip in his right hand, the falls cascading over his chest. “I’ll put it away if you’re not.” 

Have you ever experienced that feeling when you suddenly realized you needed something that just a moment before wasn’t even a blip on your radar? Like oxygen, I suddenly needed Norman and his flogger. I nodded my head. We had used it once, ages ago. In his trailer in Georgia when he was between scenes. He had caught me naked after in his bed, after I had masturbated and fallen asleep. I had been embarrassed, he had been turned on. Since then we had used it teasingly a few times when we were down south, playfully. But his look was not playful this time. He wanted this more than he would let on, but if I said no, he would have put it away.

I simply nodded my head as I enjoyed the butterflies that were suddenly filling my stomach. 

Norman spoke again, “Can I get you to take all your clothes off?” He asked as if it was something I might not do. I pulled my shirt over my head and kicked off my shoes. Pants hit the floor and I started at my bra. He watched as I unceremoniously stripped for him. When I hooked my fingers in my panties he stopped me. “Keep those on.” They were nothing special, but he had a vision, I could tell. Norman swung his legs off the bed and stood up, still holding the flogger. He walked to me and picked my clothes up off the floor, tossing them to the pile he had started in the corner. I wasn’t scared or nervous, but my skin was on fire as he walked around me, stopping behind me. He kissed my shoulder and I felt the falls of the flogger graze my low back, ass and thighs. “Sure you want this?” 

Out of control he could do easily, being dominate took more work for him. He was too sensitive and caring as a lover. I nodded my head. Yes, I wanted this. 

“How bout you get on the bed on all fours.” I sighed out a yes and moved to the bed. I crawled up as he instructed and I waited for him on my hands and knees. He moved around the bed, he had easy access on two sides. There would not be much room to swing the flogger, the room was tight, but I was sure he would make it work. He put the tool down and grabbed at my hips then pulled me where he wanted me. More at an angle closer to the edge. He picked the black leather back up and trailed it across my body. I wanted to watch him as he moved around me, but my brain was spinning. Seeing him stalking around me, jeans barely hanging on as his cut stomach and muscular arms passed my line of sight, it would be too much. 

First it was his hand on my ass, playing with the material that covered it. He slid his hand up my back till he found my hair then with one knee on the mattress he whispered in my ear, “Mine.” That one word said so much, it told me that he loved me, that he would take care of me, that I meant so much too him. It also made my pussy ache in ways I was sure he didn’t understand. 

The first hit was tentative, not so much for me I think but to judge the size of the room and how much space he had to utilize the flogger. It landed just above my ass on the small of my back and it landed with a thud, he dragged it off of me. It felt heavy and cause a little bit of pain, but more pleasure than anything. He stayed where he was and let it fly again, this time with a bit more force and across mainly my ass. I whimpered. He stalked to the other side of me and let it fly again this time on my upper back. My whimper turned to a moan. 

We continued on this way for a few minutes. I never knew where the next hit would land, my back, ass or thighs. Even once across the bottoms of my feet which I never saw coming but enjoyed very much. My skin was beginning to burn but I didn’t want him to stop. I could hear his breathing becoming ragged, I didn’t know if it was from the hard-on he had raging or the workout the flogger was giving him. His trainer was always helping him keep the muscles in his arms toned, I wondered if this was a good exercise to add to his daily routine. 

I had lost all track of time as he switched between his hand and the flogger, my skin hot and tingling as I waited for each blow to come. Finally he put the flogger down and ran his hands along my back, into my hair where he knelt next to me and whispered. “All done, baby. Cuddle with me.” Done? I didn’t feel like I was done, though my flesh was burning, tingling and aching my mind was begging for more. I nodded my head and I waited for him to crawl into bed. Once he was comfortable I crept into his arms, he held me close as he spoke random thoughts. “Good girl… so beautiful… thank you… mine…” All words I didn’t even know I needed. This was aftercare and it was something I had never experienced before. I felt like I wanted to cry but there was no reason to. I wasn’t in pain and my emotions weren’t welling up in me, it was unexplainable. I simply smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair and caressed my skin. “That’s my baby…. So good.” He reassured me that all was right in the world. The man who had stalked around me, beaten me and controlled me, now simply held me. 

It was my turn to whisper “Mine”, we kissed for a while. I let my hand linger down his chest, over his tattoo, down his stomach and to his jeans. When I went to slide my hand down inside, he stopped me. I shifted my eyes up to his. 

“Not now.” He kissed me. “Let’s get ready and go find some dinner.” I wasn’t sure what his hesitation was, maybe he needed a little aftercare as well. I nodded. Norman was not one to deny himself sex if he wanted it so I let him take the lead. We cuddled for a few more minutes than we got up and shared a quick shower. The stall was tight for one, forget two, but we did it, laughing more than anything as we worked our way to soap and shampoo like a game of vertical twister. Finally he gave up first and got out leaving me to rinse out my own conditioner. I rested my head on the wall and let the water pour down my skin. 

He was dressed when I came out of the bathroom, he had put my suite case on the bed and opened it for me. I was wrapped in a fluffy white towel and he was just coming back in from the balcony with the restaurant list in his hand. I took my towel off and stood naked in front of my suitcase. “There is a good looking seaf…” His voice trailed off and I looked up to see what had stopped him. He was staring at me, at my back. “Oh Jesus.” Norman stepped toward me dropping the paper to the ground. “Oh baby, I’m sorry.” He ran his fingers on my skin.

It was sore but not painful. I wasn’t sure what he was seeing so I turned to the dresser mirror and looked over my shoulder. My back was red all over but with a few darker marks streaked in adding an interesting pattern. He stood in front of me assessing what he was seeing in the mirror. “Fuck. I’m so sorry Holly.” He held me by my shoulders.

The look on his face was breaking my heart. “Norman, its fine. It doesn’t hurt.” It did a little bit, but not the way the dark marks would make you think. I ran my hand along his beard and looked deep into his eyes. “I’m fine. Really.” 

“But I…”

“But nothing. I am fine Norman.” I had to reassure him. “It felt great when you were doing it and it feels fine now. I’m gonna have marks for a few days. It’s okay.” I don’t think he realized that the same thing had happened the first time we had done this. After we had done it then, his schedule hadn't permitted us to have sex for a few day so he had no idea. 

He rested his forehead on mine, “You sure?” He had the same concern that he got after he would get out of control. I loved him for it.

“I’m just fine Norman. No backless dresses for me for a few days.” We both chuckled as we knew I’d never wear something like that. “Now let me get dressed and let’s go to dinner.” I kissed him one last time as I found a new shirt and jeans to slip into. 

Norman and the Inn keeper book had been right, “Hookers” was a great seafood house with an unfortunate name. We feasted on lobster and clams both with too much butter. Then we drove back to our private inn and went across the street to walk on the beach. We were definitely from out of town and a bit out of place. There were not many people on the beach but no one else was sporting heavy jeans or work boots. We didn’t care. Walked to the jetty and back and sat on a bench as the sun started to go down. I heard the faint buzz of his phone as it vibrated and he admitted that he had been ignoring it for a while now. I pushed him to look at it. 

“Fuckin’ love ignoring it. Just me and you out here.” I appreciated the sentiment, but he still had a job to do and a business to run. He started texting and replying to things and I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the water.


	2. Chapter Two

We made love till the late hours of the night became the early hours of the morning. We hadn’t spent time like this in a while. When we mutually decided we were too tired to go at it again I curled into his naked hold. 

“Maybe I wore ya out enough to get some sleep.” Norman didn’t like that I still wasn’t sleeping well. He had woken me twice more in the past week. 

“Baby?” I licked at his nipple. He grunted out something that indicated he was listening. “It hasn’t been nightmares.” I had to tell him. Though I still wasn’t sure what it was.

He went from sleepy to wide awake, “What?”

“My dreams… they haven’t been nightmares. They’ve been….” I wasn’t sure what to say so I just blurted it out. “Sex dreams.”

I could tell he was confused. “You have been having sex dreams that make you flip out that much in your sleep?” He kissed my hair. “Oh sweetie, I’m sorry I have been waking you. You should have told me.” I laughed. I had wanted to but I was still trying to figure it all out. “Wait, sex dreams about who?”

The jealousy in his voice was funny but genuine. “You babe, you are always in it.” That was true. “But there has been someone else as well.” I was comfortable now, I let it all out. “A woman I think. I haven’t actually seen a face, just a woman who is licking me, sucking on my nipples or…. going down on me.” Once I started to speak frankly it all got easy. “The three of us in bed. At first I thought it was Andy or Sean, but whoever it is isn’t masculine like that.” Norman was listening intently. I paused then took that final leap, “And I’ve really liked it.” 

"Now I feel even worse that I've been waking you." He got embarrassed and tried to cover his eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was sunny and breakfast was waiting for us on the patio. Norman was now noticing the details of the place that I had seen yesterday, he found the jar of cookies as well. Jessie came out of the kitchen and watched him as he peeked into little nooks filled with antiques. “Did you folks sleep well?” I was already at the tea station making myself a cup.

“We did, this house is lovely.” She had put the bowl of lemons next to the pot of hot water for me.

Norman found his way to me, drawn in by the smell of fresh coffee, “We slept with the balcony door open, could hear the ocean all night.” He had opened it just before we fell asleep. He thought it was a nice change to hear the waves over traffic. 

“So what can I make you for breakfast?” As we had the place to ourselves, she didn’t have a set menu planned. “Eggs, French toast, pancakes? Whatever you are in the mood for. Omelets?” The options all sounded wonderful. We both voted for French toast in unison, which surprised me as he didn’t eat a lot of carbs any more. “I’ll get that started. Patio okay?” We had hoped for it so we were both in sweatshirts. “Great, there is muffins and fruit waiting for you.” She turned back to the kitchen and I caught Norman checking her out, something he didn’t often do. Well not in a way that I would catch. His gaze drew mine to her backside as well. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Norman checked messages on his phone then put it face down on the table focusing on his coffee.

I really didn’t have much I wanted to do. I was loving the unwiding we had going on here. “It’s up to you. Stay in or go out. Walk the beach or maybe go antiquing.” Shopping for tchotchke’s was not his thing at all, but he would do it for me. 

Jessie was bringing out the rest of breakfast when Norman took my hand, “Would you mind staying in. ’m liking the quiet.” I smiled, staying in meant we would spend the talking, reading and making love. I liked the idea very much. I nodded and thanked Jessie for breakfast, it all looked amazing. 

We were diving into food when Norman hesitated out with a question. “So, um… these dreams you’ve been having.” I must have blushed because his voice changed just a bit, “You gonna tell me more about them?” We hadn’t discussed it any more last night, he just held me close and we fell sleep. “Did you have one last night?” 

I shook my head, “Not so much, I don’t remember any of my dreams from last night. There was something sexy but not as intense as they have been. Then again you wore me out pretty good.” I had been sex-exhausted by the time we fell asleep. “You’ve been thinkin’ about this all morning, haven’t you?” Just like a man, his brain was usually stuck on sex.

“Maybe.” He dove into his French toast enjoying carbs for a change. “But really, I know it’s just a dream, but is it…” He never wanted to say the wrong thing.

I sipped at my tea. “Something I want to explore?” We had discussed a threesome before, ages ago. He has asked me if I had wanted to venture there and we did… with a man. I hadn’t been interested in having sex with a woman, not as interested as I had been in sex with two guys. We had explored that avenue and I had loved it, it was often the star of my masturbation fantasies and something I had hoped we would do again. And since he had recently explored his relationship with Andy, I have to admit, I was hoping the three of us would get together at some point, but I had never broached the issue. 

It wasn’t to say that I didn’t have an appreciation for a beautiful woman, I very much did. But the thought of an actual threesome involving another woman made me nervous. I would never be comfortable experimenting with any of the woman I was friends with and I was even more apprehensive about letting Norman pick the woman. He had a past filled with models and actresses, none over a size two, none I would be comfortable with or that would be interested in a woman with curves like mine. I would knew that they would simply be in it to be with him, and that wasn’t what I wanted.

I set my tea cup down. “With the right woman, maybe.” I knew he would deny me nothing. But he would also never push me if I wasn't ready. Yes, we had spent most of our relationship trying new things, well new to me mostly. Something like this would be easy enough to ask for and make happen. It would all be a matter of finding the right woman. 

Jessie came out onto the patio with another cup of tea and more coffee. “I hate to interrupt,” She had a sweet smile, “The landscapers are coming today and this was the only day I could get the handy-man to come out to fix the decking over there.” She pointed to a corner that looked fine to me, but she had a large flower pot hiding something. “So it’s going to get a bit noisy here for a while.”

“Be better than the jackhammering we’ve been listening to for a month.” He exaggerated, it had only been two weeks, and we only heard it when we were coming in or out of the apartment but it had been annoying and I was glad to be away from it. “It’s not a problem, we don’t mind the noise.” He was polite as usual and her face lit up. Norman had a way of making women light up when he paid attention to them. I know I did. 

I have to say, I could get awfully used to this way of living. We spent the morning lounging on the balcony reading and kissing. He did his phone interview mid-morning and I sent some emails from his laptop that he insisted on bring. He even Instagramed a picture of the water and his account blew up with people guessing where he was. No one really came close. 

I was dozing off in the sun when he started talking. “So what about Jessie?” I waited for more, but that was his whole question.

“What about her?” I was lost on a topic.

He closed the script and put it on the side table then picked up the beer. “Maybe she’s the right woman?” I would like to say that he had been thinking about it all morning, but I new Norman too well. There was a good chance he heard her stirring in the house like I had and the thought just popped into his head. Nothing calculated, just a desire for a threesome and an opportunity that might just work. I listened for her before I spoke, I could hear the lawn mower and hammering but she was far away, I could hear her talking outside, maybe to a neighbor.

“I hadn’t thought about it.” That’s the difference between men and women. I was sure the thought was instantaneous for him and he was ready to act on it. I would never be able to move that quickly. I would need to think about it, figure out if I was ready. Figure out if I thought there was even a chance in hell that some woman would be interested in me, him, us together. I just didn’t think threesomes fell out of the sky the way Norman did. He mumbled a ‘think about it’, then let it go. 

We ordered lunch in from a local place that delivered. We saw the driver pull into the yard and we got up to head down stairs and grab our lunch. Jessie had opened the door and Norman came around to pay him. “I can get you some plates and napkins.” Jessie was always thinking of us.

Norman leaned in the front door with the pizza and chicken wings in his hand. “We ordered too much, why don’t you join us?” I was surprised that he had asked her, then I really wasn’t when I realized why he was doing it. She shook her head. “No really, sit on the front porch and eat with us.” He was persuasive. She looked at me still standing on the step.

“Please, that would be great.” I felt like we were interviewing her, or setting some kind of trap. Or maybe lunch would just be lunch. She smiled and nodded. I did like her smile, she had a pretty mouth and her face would light up. Lovely green eyes and a cute figure. Now he had me looking at her in this way. She ushered us onto the porch as she went to grab the necessities. Thankfully neither of us are snobs for pizza. His way, New York style or Chicago deep dish like I often ate at home. This was Greek pizza and it was good. We talked for quite a while about life on the shore line, owning a bed and breakfast, massage and just a little about acting. At one point I thought about the fact that it was too bad she lived so far from me, she had an easy way to her that I really liked. 

“Well, I feel like I have been yapping your ears off. You two should go enjoy the day.” She started to clean up the dishes and empty boxes. 

Norman stood up, “I have to go do some work stuff, you two should keep visiting.” He looked at me. Christ, he wasn’t going to let up on this. He took the trash from her hand and then turned and kissed me on the head. “Stay and visit.” I nodded and we both watched as he exited in to the house leaving us on the breezy porch listening to the water.

“He had to bring a little work with him….” I was stammering to find something to talk about and explain his quick exit. “He’s trying to get it out of the way.” 

We turned our chairs to the water, put our feet up on the railing and just started to chat. She asked how Norman and I met, what it was like to date someone famous and what my family thought of all of it. I am not sure how long we talked but our talking turned into laughter, she was very funny. Occasionally we could hear Norman walking on the balcony above us. She asked if he was working and I informed her that he was checking on us. 

I didn’t feel like blindsiding her, “He’s making sure that you and I are getting along.” The more time I spend with Jessie the more I liked her and though none of this was my style or even normal for me, I felt like I had to try. “I don’t know how to say this,” I let random words spin around in my head, “We both find you attractive and though we have never done this before… well, I thought you should know, we would be interested in...” 

She was quiet for a minute, taking it all in. “I um, I think I’m flattered but I have never…” She stopped speaking.

“I never have either Jessie. I just….” I didn’t know what to say.

Surprisingly things didn’t get awkward. We went back to girl talk almost immediately till the house phone rang. She apologized for having to take the call and I told her we would talk later. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked into our room and Norman was face down to the floor. He had the most perfect form for pushups. It never made me anything but horny when I watched him do them and thankfully he felt the need to do them often bitching that he had to keep in the form his action figure portrayed him in. I didn’t think he needed to, but who was I to tell him that he shouldn’t take his shirt off and let the muscles through his back ripple. I came into the room and sat on the bed. He finished up, jokingly counting out his final push ups, “495, 496, 497…” When he was done he sat on the floor with his back against the bed. He was a little sweaty and a lot sexy. I kissed the top of his head. 

“Did you ladies have a nice talk?” My guess was that if he had let his brain wander to a threesome and he was doing push-ups to alleviate stress as opposed to masturbating. 

“Yes. I told her we were interested in her. In something with her.” 

I thought his neck was going to snap with how quickly it turned. “Really?” He tried to sound casual.

My fingers played in his hair. “How did you and Sean work this out?” I had always wondered how that conversation had gone down.

Norman chuckled. He reiterated the conversation he had had with his bed friend all those months ago, “Hey, she wants two guys. You in?” Then he reached for the beer on the night stand. “We’re guys, it was that simple.” Guys who had shared a women before, guys who knew each other for decades and were thick as thieves. It didn’t seem that simple in my mind. He passed the beer to me. “Do you want this? I mean, if she’s interested, do you really want it?” Norman may have like to push the envelope and see how far we could go together, but he never wanted me to do it unless it was something I really wanted. There was something beautiful in that. 

I nodded but he couldn’t see me. “Yes Norman. I think she’s right.”

It sounded like she lingered in the house longer than she needed to. Yesterday she had been gone well before dinner time but Jessie was hanging around, puttering on the back deck that the handy man had finished repairing. We walked out the back door of the house and saw her cleaning off tables and chairs. “We are going out to dinner, will you join us?” Norman and I had talked at length. She hadn’t run away screaming or asked us to check out. She was lingering. And inviting her to dinner seemed like the test that would determine if she was interested in joining us for more later. He thought it best if I asked her, as if I would have allowed it any other way. 

She looked at me, “Are you sure?” I nodded. “Thank you.” She seemed humbled.

Jessie recommend a place that had seating on the water. No one recognized Norman which made things easier on everyone and we had a lovely dinner. I was being spoiled by flavorful New England seafood this week and now also by the company of beautiful blond haired beauty who seemed interested in getting more involved. My hand brushed hers on the table as we both reached for the vat of drawn butter. Her hand was more deliberate when it landed on my thigh under the table as we laughed about something I can’t even remember now. 

I excused myself to the ladies room and she asked if she could join me. Norman tried hard not to look excited about how the evening was progressing. We walked through the restaurant to the back corner and into the ladies room. She stopped at the mirror to check her face, she wasn’t wearing any makeup, she didn’t need any. We made eye contact in the reflection and at that moment I decided to be brave. After a threesome, public sex, aggressive sex, sex in a bathroom, on balconies and patios, in a horse drawn carriage and watching Norman with Andy. I was ready to be a little brave on my own. I stepped up behind Jessie and I pressed my body to her bringing my mouth toward her ear and whispered, “Spend the night with us?” My hands were shaking but I wanted this, more than I had wanted anything in a while. Jessie nodded her head then turned and faced me. We were almost the same height, her green eyes were beautiful and I leaned in and kissed her. Her warm mouth opened for me and we stood in the ladies room kissing for longer than we should have. When we heard laughing outside the door we stopped, just in time for two young ladies to come walking in. They were talking and ignored us for the most part. We walked back out of the room and to our table in silence. I had really just kissed another woman for the first time. There was something epic about that I just couldn’t put my finger on.

I sat next to Norman and leaned into him, “We should get going.” I was ready and if Jessie’s hand in my hair in the restroom was any indication, so was she. 

“I already paid the bill.” I hadn’t noticed that they had taken our plates and he must have passed on dessert. He stood up and we all filed out to the jeep. 

He opened the passenger door and slid the seat forward, I got in first kissing Norman on the way and waited for Jessie to join me. She climbed in and smiled. We sat quietly as he got in and started up the jeep, “Don’t let me stop you from getting to know each other.” Norman put it in gear and headed down the street. Jessie turned and we instantly started kissing. She was passionate and I couldn’t resist playing in her soft hair. I knew we weren’t far from the Inn but it threw me off when Norman stopped in the pharmacy parking lot, then it clicked, we hadn’t packed condoms and this had not been on the agenda when we arrived at the ocean. He mumbled a ‘be right back’ and Jessie looked questioningly. I just kissed her and we went back to making out like teenagers. 

We went into the Inn through the night entrance and Norman lead the way up the stairs. He never took my hand or tried to kiss me, he simply let us do our thing at our own pace. Jessie hesitated into the room and I turned to her. “I want this.” 

“How do we?” She wasn’t sure what to do. I took her hand and led her into the room. 

I knew it didn’t matter how this night turned out for me, for us. Norman would be accepting to things anyway they came together. I just hoped she was as excited as I was for all of this. “Jessie, I think you and Norman should kiss.” He had taken off is sun glasses and was leaning on the door frame. I had thought about him kissing other women before and the thought had always bothered me. He and Andy were sexy, but another women had always made my stomach knot. There was something about Jessie that had me at ease. It may have been the fact that she was more like me than any woman he normally spent time with. 

She nodded and he walked to her, he looked at me and I smiled. Norman slid his hand along her neck, under her hair and stepped into her. He brought his lips to hers then paused. Her breath hitched and he went in for the kiss. She made a sound that was something like a meep and he drew her in close kissing her as his free hand reached out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me close, all our bodies pressed together. He continued to kiss her and I watched in fascination, not jealous but turned on as I saw her melt at his touch. I understood exactly where she was coming from, I still melted at his kisses. Then he turned to me and without a voice with mouthed one single word, ‘mine’. It ignited a fire in me.

We kissed, she and I kissed and it only took a few minutes for all of us to be kissing. Then we started to undress ourselves and each other. Norman encouraged us to explore and I craved it more than I expected to. Jessie brought her hand to my breast and began to feel it, “I’ve never…” She looked at me.

I kissed her quickly, “Neither have I. Let’s just do whatever feels good.” She seemed to like that idea and she dipped her head to my breast as Norman stood behind me, his denim covered cock pressed against me as he held me and she sucked at my nipple. Just like that first dream, I was in ecstasy and Norman whispered how beautiful I was.

Eventually I stripped him naked, we were both undressed and he needed to be in the same state we were. We all climbed on the bed and got to know each other intimately. Norman played at her breasts while I tasted my first pussy. Neat but not bare, she laid back in the bed as we lavished ourselves on her. She tasted amazing, musky and salty and she mewed with each lick. Norman was occasionally distracted by what I was enjoying but when Jessie told me she needed to taste me, he groaned out loud. 

I brought my cum covered face to his and we kissed, kneeling over Jessie he licked her flavor off of me. “This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” His comment amused me as I knew he had been with two women before, more than once and they were always model types. But your perception changes when you are with someone you love and you see their happiness, I could attest to that. “You two get comfortable, I’m gonna watch.” He started off the bed and we stared as he sat naked in the small arm chair in the corner of the room. I didn’t think of him as much of a watcher, but honestly I didn’t care. I pulled Jessie to kneel and we kissed and fondled each other till she finally pushed me down and we positioned ourselves in a sixty nine. I looked up and Norman was slowly stroking himself. It was sexy, the whole scene was. 

Something inside me wanted more, I wanted to see more. I stopped licking her and she looked up to see if there was a problem. “I want to see you two have sex.” More than anything that moment I wanted to watch Norman press into her body and to see her face as he pushed deep. 

Jessie was nodding her head but careful not to push things too far, “You’re sure?” Something that was never said between Sean and Norman when it was time to share me. 

“Yes. Baby, come have sex with her, please.” I didn’t need to ask, I knew he was game. He grabbed a condom and stroked himself for a minute then he motioned me over. I got off the bed and kissed him. “You want me to put that on you?” We hadn’t used condoms in so long it was almost funny. He nodded. I took it from him and opened it, I put the tip to his and slowly worked it down his shaft. His head tipped back as he enjoyed the feeling of me stroking him. 

When it was on he looked at me. “I love to see you try new things Holly, I love you.” We kissed. “I love that you are mine.” He whispered it and it all bordered on being more emotional than I could handle. 

I nodded, “Me too. Now please go have sex with her.” I wanted to talk dirty and tell him to fuck her, but I didn’t want Jessie feeling out of sorts by the whole thing. He went to the bed and pulled her to the edge. I joined her and leaned down, I licked at her clit and she buried her fingers in my hair as I sucked at her tiny bud and prepped her body for him to enter her. He lined himself up and I just licked more, spitting a bit and smiling as the oddity of his penis encased in latex. I was so happy we didn’t do that together. He pushed the tip inside of her and Jessie held her breath. I turned and sucked her nipple as he pushed in, grasping his big hands at her thighs opening her wide

“He feel good inside you?” I spoke at her ear as I palmed at her breasts. Jessie grabbed at my arm nodding her head. I was proud, I knew what an amazing lover Norman was and there was a pride that came with sharing that. I suddenly understood some of the looks that had been exchanged when we had been with Sean. 

“Oh fuck, he’s good.” Norman smiled, he couldn’t help himself. “Sit on my face Holly.” Jessie seemed to have found her voice and also acquired a taste for pussy and I wasn’t sad about either. She may have never done it before but she picked it up quickly and I appreciated that. I hitched a leg over her and settled myself over her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my hips and tired hard to focus on eating me out while Norman pounded into her. We kissed over her body as he worked mentally to not come too quickly. What a site we must of have been, him standing at the end of the bed pounding into the sexy blond with slight curves and nice breasts as I knelt above her feeding her my pussy and grasping on to Norman keep myself up right. I came hard, liquid flowing from my body as she used her tongue and a few fingers on me. I was sure she had come at least once by the way she stifled a scream into my flesh. 

Norman grabbed me by the back of my neck, pulling my hair a bit and getting me to look at him.  
“Gonna pull out and cum on her. You’re gonna lick it up.” He was dominate and precise on what he wanted and I nodded like an obedient sex slave who couldn’t get enough of the idea he had presented. 

Another minute or so and I climbed off of Jessie’s face and waited for him to pull out of her. I could tell by the muscles in his forearms and the way he held her that he was getting close. He finally pulled out and she whimpered in loss, we both watched as he pulled off the condom and stroked himself until he came. The tendons in his neck straining as his orgasm ripped through him and his cum flew landing on her breasts and her stomach, one rope of it hitting her chin. I started my licking there as he panted. 

I licked at her chin, then down to her nipples and her stomach cleaning her as Norman came around the bed and kissed Jessie. He laid down next to her and I licked her clean swallowing ever drop of Norman. I had debating sharing it with her, but I was feeling a bit selfish. I laid down along her other side and Norman and I held hands over her, trapping her between us. We all slowly calmed and I could tell Norman was beginning to fall asleep. 

“Thank you Jessie.” It had really been a wonderful experience and I wanted her to know that, I hoped she felt the same way. We kissed softly, woman to woman. I could taste myself on her and she felt good in my arms. Normans hand was heavy in mine and we knew he was asleep. 

“I should let you two get some sleep.” She was smiling but she suddenly sounded shy.

“NO.” I practically cut her off. I couldn’t imagine sending her away to sleep alone after this. She had to stay. It would have felt wrong and I would have missed her. I needed to feel her next to me for a while longer. Norman snored lightly as I nuzzled into her hair. “Please stay the night.” I hoped she would agree. She kissed me and we made out for a while till we were both too tired. I slept well, no dreams of strange mouths or roaming hands. My dream had been fulfilled.


End file.
